yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
The Forbidden Heart flower of Teletubbyland (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript for The Forbidden Heart flower of Teletubbyland. Narrator: Our Planet Earth is a peaceful world where Friendship and Harmony was brought, Until Nightmare Moon appears and plans to take over. But then, Ransik gathers Twilight Sparkle and her friends to form a new group of heroes to fight against Nightmare Moon. They are Power Rangers Harmony Force. One day at Canterlot High School, Twilight Sparkle was babysitting her baby niece, Flurry Heart. Flurry Heart: (cooing as she smiles at her aunt) Twilight Sparkle: Look, Flurry. (brings out her Portable DVD Player) I'm putting up your favorite T.V. Show for you. Flurry Heart: (embraces Teletubbies) Meanwhile in Teletubbyland, The Heart Flower kept on changing colors. Motherboard: (narrating) The Heart Flower of Teletubbyland, Some all of the flowers kept within secrets. But once is soiled in the ground when it will grant wishes. So that is an absolute order. Back in Canterlot High, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Babs Seed were hanging out together. Apple Bloom: I tell ya, Gals. Nohin' but givin' support to the Power Rangers. Babs Seed: You said it, Cuz. Sweetie Belle: I wonder what mission are they going to do. Scootaloo: Hmm, Beats me. Babs Seed: Well, Ya never know unless we figure it out. Soon, Twilight and her friends got a call from Ransik and Nadira on their communicator. Twilight Sparkle: What is it, Ransik? Ransik: Twilight, You and the girls must see me at the Secret Lab, It's very important. Twilight Sparkle: Okay, We're on our way. Just as they arrived in the Secret Lab, The Charmkins were waiting. Twilight Sparkle: We came as soon as we could, Ransik. Ransik: Splendid, We have visitors. Nadira: Meet Tommy Muddle, Willie Winkle, Louis Minty, Morning Glory, Brown-Eyed Susan and Lady Slipper. And they are the Charmkins. Fluttershy: Oh my goodness. Pinkie Pie: Hi, What brings you little guys here? Tommy Muddle: We've come all this way to warn you guys. Willie Winkle: There was this flower in Teletubbyland called, The Heart Flower. Louis Minty: It keeps changing colors on account of granting wishes. Morning Glory: And if they fall into the wrong hands, All of our worlds will be doomed. Brown-Eyed Susan: That's why we came to help. Lady Slipper: Will you all help us? Johnny Jump Up: And we could help you all. Sunset Shimmer: Of course, We'll help anyway we can. Meanwhile at the Nightmare Lair, Nightmare Moon was upset. Nightmare Moon: Those Rangers just kept on winning everything I've thrown at them! Tirek: My lady, There was the glow from the Heart Flower. Nightmare Moon: The Heart Flower, This will be perfect. (to Princess Dark Matter) Dark Matter, Find the Heart Flower and bring it to me. Princess Dark Matter: Yes, My lady. Nightmare Moon: Remember, Don't fail me again this time. And Princess Dark Matter left to retrieve the Heart Flower. At Twilight's house, Nadira came to check on Twilight. Nadira: Hi, Twilight. How're things going with Flurry Heart? Twilight Sparkle: Just great, Nadira. I'm getting my hands full taking care of her. Then, Nadira saw Flurry Heart on her playpen. Nadira: Hello, Flurry. How're you and Auntie Twilight doing? Flurry Heart: (giggles) Nadira: She's so adorable. May I play with her? Twilight Sparkle: I don't see why not. Nadira: (picking up Flurry Heart) You love spending time with your Auntie Twilight, Do you, Flurry? (tickles her) Yes you do, Yes you do! Flurry Heart: (giggles) Just then, Twilight got a call from Ransik on her screen communicator. Ransik: Hello, Twilight, I need you to come meet me at the Secret Lab right away. Twilight Sparkle: I'm on my way, Ransik. (to Nadira) Nadira, Can you watch Flurry for me? Nadira: Oh, Of course, Twilight. (to Flurry Heart) That's right, Flurry. Auntie Twilight's letting me take care of you for a while, (tickles her) Yes she is, Yes she is. Flurry Heart: (giggles) Soon, Twilight and her friends arrived at the Secret Lab. Twilight Sparkle: We're here, Ransik. What's going on? Ransik: Terrible news, Girls, The Heart Flower of Teletubbyland is the forbidden item that they say by their wish and they grant a good wish when it stays white and if they grant a bad wish when it changes colors, But it will make the seeds to plant itself from evil. Spike: Oh no, This is bad. Willie Winkle: That is like the legend told about the magic heart flower. Tommy Muddle: What is that wishes coming from? Rarity: Oh dear, This must be serious. Starlight Glimmer: (notice a glow) Wait, Something's glowing. Suddenly, The six girls come out in the portal of the bookshelf. Rainbow Dash: Wow, Who are you girls anyway? Pinkie Pie: I've never seen anything like it. Emily Holmes: Hello, I'm Emily Holmes. Kelsey Hill: I'm Kelsey Hill. Lily Parker: My name's Lily Parker. April Green: I'm April Green. Chloe Winter: My name's Chole Winter. Dawn Swanson: I'm Dawn Swanson. Candy: My name is Candy. Pop: I'm Pop. Emily Holmes: And we're the Glitter Force. Yoshi: Awesome! Sunset Shimmer: What brings you girls all the way here? Emily Holmes: Well, We've come to help you on your journey to find and safe guard the Heart Flower. Spike: Well, I guess we could use some help. Ransik: There isn't much time. Go, The Flower must not fall into evil hands. Twilight Sparkle: We're on it, Ransik. In a moment, Twilight and the girls were ready for the mission as Sunset prepares to open the portal with Nadira wishing them luck while babysitting Flurry Heart. Sunset Shimmer: Hmm, Let's see if I got this. Soon, Spike came with Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Babs Seed along with some new friends. Spike: Hey, Guys, Sorry we're late. Apple Bloom: We've just brought some new friends who're here to help us out. Sweetie Belle: Meet the Peanuts gang. Scootaloo: Meet Charlie Brown, Schroeder, Linus Van Pelt, his sister, Lucy, Charlie's sister, Sally, Peppermint Patty, Marcie, Pig Pen, Violet, Patty, Eudora, Frieda, Charlie Brown's red haired Girlfriend, Emma, Shermy, Linus and Lucy's brother, Rerun, Betty and Franklin. Babs Seed: And this is Charlie Brown's dog, Snoopy, And his pal, Woodstock. Charlie Brown: Hello. Schroeder: Hi. Linus Van Pelt: Glad to meet you. Lucy Van Pelt: Charmed. Sally Brown: Hi. Peppermint Patty: A pleasure I'm sure. Marcie: Indeed, Sir. Pig Pen: Glad to meet you all. Violet: We've volunteered to help. Patty: Any friends of Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo's are friends of ours. Eudora: Sure it will do for all for you. Frieda: We're ready. Emma: We've come to help you girls out. Shermy: And we know you're all Power Rangers and Supporters. Rerun Van Pelt: You're secret's safe with us. Betty: We didn't tell anyone else. Franklin: Snoopy only told his siblings and didn't tell anyone else. Snoopy: (nodded and thumbs up) Woodstock: (winked) Apple Bloom: Let's do it. Hey, Snoopy. You must be the World War I Flying Ace. Snoopy: (nodded) Nadira: Good luck, Everyone. Spike: Thanks, Nadira. (realizes) Wait, Did I forget to pack my morpher? Nadira: (as Spike checks his backpack) Here you are, Spike. Spike: Thank you, Nadira. Just then, Spike, the girls and the Peanuts spotted Dark Matter following Twilight and the others. Spike: Huh? Apple Bloom: It's Princess Dark Matter. Sweetie Belle: What's she doing here? Scootaloo: I don't know, But's she's up to no good. Babs Seed: Come on, We better find out. Princess Dark Matter: Soon, The Heart Flower will belong to Nightmare Moon for good. Spike: Come on, We had to stop her! Just as Spike, the girls and the Peanuts gang went after Dark Matter, Flurry Heart crawled after them with Nadira unknowingly bring an empty carrier. Back at Twilight's house, Nadira was just unpacking her belongings. Nadira: Okay, Let's see here. (unpacking her things) Now, To check on the little cutie. Suddenly, All she found was an empty carrier. Nadira: (gasps) Oh no! Where is she? Flurry, Where are you? Nadira looked around, But she was nowhere in sight. Nadira: (getting worried) Twilight is gonna kill me for this! Meanwhile, Twilight and the girls arrived in Teletubbyland. Twilight Sparkle: Okay, Girls. Let's start searching. We don't want the Heart Flower fall into evil hands. Starlight Glimmer: Okay, Twilight. Sunset Shimmer: But where to look? Brown-Eyed Susan: Don't worry, We'll find it. Chloe Winter: We're all in this together. Meanwhile with Spike, the girls and the Peanuts gang, They're off finding the Heart Flower. Spike: Okay, Guys. We've got a fighting chance to find the Heart Flower before Princess Dark Matter does. Lucy Van Pelt: Great idea, Spike, Like we had a choice or not. Babs Seed: Hey, Loook! Isn't that Twilight's baby niece? When everyone looked, Flurry Heart was seen with Snoopy and Woodstock. Spike: Oh no, What's Flurry Heart doing here?! Charlie Brown: Good Grief! Emma: We better keep an eye on her and stop Dark Matter before she gets the Heart Flower. Marcie: Let's take our turn watching the baby, Sir. Peppermint Patty: It's Peppermint Patty, Marcie, Not Sir. And we'll do it together. Spike: Come on, We don't have much time! Back in Canterlot High, Nadira explained the whole detail to her father and the Data Squad Rangers. Ransik: You What!? Nadira: It was an accident, Daddy! It just never happened before! Ransik: Did you at least remember where you last had her? Nadira: Right when Twilight and others leave for Teletubbyland. Kegler: Ransik, Look! (showing everyone the video) Flurry Heart just followed Twilight, Spike and the others. And Snoopy and Woodstock were the reason why she crawled through the portal! Ransik: That's it, She must've learned to crawl somehow. But it can wait for now, (to Robbie and Robin) Robbie, Robin, Can you and other Data Squad Rangers follow where Twilight the others took off? Robbie Diaz: Got it. Serena: Of course. Gmerl: You can count on us, Ransik. Nadira: Robbie, Please be careful. Robbie Diaz: Don't worry, Nadira, I promise you, We'll bring Flurry Heart back safe. Future Twilight: Ready when you are, Robbie. Ransik: Okay, Rangers, Before you leave, (gives the seven Legendary Turbo Ranger Keys) Make sure you get these ranger keys to the Charmkins, Good luck. Amy Rose: Thanks, Ransik. Let's go! Back with Twilight and the others, They were on a Heart Flower search. Twilight Sparkle: Now then, Where could the Heart Flower be? Sunset Shimmer: Hold on, Twilight. (points at Spike and the others) Isn't that Spike with the girls and the Peanuts? Rainbow Dash: And isn't that Flurry Heart with Snoopy and Woodstock? Twilight Sparkle: (getting ticked off) What were they thinking!? Pinkie Pie: Twilight, Wait?! Starlight Glimmer: Come back! So, Spike, the girls and the Peanuts notice Twilight and the girls arrived when Robbie, Robin and the others came. Spike: Twilight, Great timing. I've just got an idea on how to stop Dark Matter before she gets the Heart Flower. Twilight Sparkle: I don't want to hear it, Spike. Apple Bloom: What's gotten into you, Twilight? Scootaloo: Yeah, What did we do that makes you ticked? Twilight Sparkle: You didn't take Flurry Heart without asking, Did you!? Charlie Brown: No, Twilight! It's not what you think!? Sweetie Belle: Yeah, We never saw Flurry Heart coming, Honest. Rarity: Well, I'm not surprised. Robbie Diaz: No, They're right. (as everyone saw the Data Squad Rangers coming) Ransik told us to bring Flurry Heart back home, She crawled when the portal was opened. Sora: Yeah, It's true. Ransik: (calling in Twilight's communicator) They're telling the truth, Twilight! It was all a miss understanding, Spike and the others had nothing to do with it. Nadira misguarded Flurry Heart by mistake. Twilight Sparkle: (sighs) I'm so sorry, Spike. We didn't mean to misjudge you. Spike: No harm done, Twilight. Rarity: Sweetie Belle, I misjudged you all and the rest of you. No hard feelings? Sweetie Belle: No worries, Big sis. We forgive you all. Applejack: Hold on there, Where in tarnation are Apple Bloom and the Peanuts Gang!? Meanwhile, Apple Bloom and the Peanuts Gang unknowingly stands around the hill where the Heart Flower. Apple Bloom: I don't understand why didn't anybody believe us! Lucy Van Pelt: How should I know, Apple Bloom? Sally Brown: I just don't get it either. Franklin: What do you think, Apple Bloom? Apple Bloom: I don't know, Franklin. But sometimes, I wish Twilight and her friends were mice, And I don't know why they became Power Rangers in the first place! Suddenly, A glow has turned the Mane 9 into mice. Flurry Heart: (whining and crying) Candy: Hey! What's wrong? Johnny Jump Up: Flurry Heart! Dawn Swanson: Where are the Rangers? Applejack: What in thunderation just happened!? Chloe Winter: Aaaahhhhhh! Mice!!!! Help me! Kelsey Hill: Chloe, Calm Down! April Green: They are just the Mane 9. Discord: (as he appeared to he rescue) It's the Heart Flower, Someone must've mistakenly made a wish. Silver the Hedgehog: Come on, (carrying the Mane 9) We better hurry! Discord: You go on ahead, I'll take good care of Flurry Heart. Flurry Heart: (giggles as Discord tickles her) Meanwhile, The Heart Flower turned pink. Apple Bloom: (gasps) It changed colors. Lucy Van Pelt: (sighs) My face is so pretty, I wish I was prettier enough to attract everybody else. Then, The Heart Flower turned yellow. Lucy Van Pelt: (laughs) Look at me, Look at me! I am a temptress! Violet and Patty: Make more cheaper better. Then, The Flower turned red. Violet and Patty: We Take it!! Pig Pen: I wish I was clean and not dirty and dusty anymore. Then, It turned purple. Pig Pen: Cool! Sally Brown: I wish my sweet baboo likes me forever and more. Then, It turned green. Peppermint Patty: I wish I could be more like boys ever like I am. The Heart Flower turned blue. Rerun, Franklin and Shermy: However, We wish too, Make us be funny! And the Flower turn black. Emma: Guys! Stop! Charlie Brown: We've found the Heart Flower! Apple Bloom: That means... (gasped and realized) Charlie Brown: Good grief.. Emma: Our wishes came true in a bad way! Scootaloo: Apple Bloom, You guys, Over here, Come quick! When they came as quick as they could, Apple Bloom couldn't believe her eyes. Apple Bloom: Oh no! Twilight! Applejack! Fluttershy! Pinkie Pie! Rarity! Rainbow Dash! Sunset! Spike! Starlight! Y'all turned into mice! Applejack: How in the hay did you expect how this here even happened!? Apple Bloom: It's all my fault, What've I done!? Applejack: (felt guilty as she is) Ah, Don't blame yourself, Sugarcube. We're the ones who started this here shenanigan. Pig Pen: And besides, You shouldn't take all the credit, It's our fault too. Sweetie Belle: (looks at Robbie and his team) Say, Robbie, How come the Heart Flower didn't effected you? Yoshi: Well... Maybe the reason we're all okay is because we're not from this timeline. Amy Rose: I guess they might of been different laws. Future Applejack: And we're obviously former Harmony Force in our time. Charlie Brown: Zoe, How many wishes does the Heart Flower have left? Zoe Batheart: (she counts with her fingers) Well, According to legend, The Heart Flower grants ten wishes for each color, But since the numbers are reduced. So, The flower now has three wishes. Cosmo the Seedrian: And besides, We're Data Squad Rangers, Not Harmony Force Rangers. Charlie Brown: Then, I know just what to wish for. Emma: Go for it, Charlie Brown. Periwinkle: Fix the mistakes that are made. Charlie Brown: Okay, I wish that everything's back the way it was before Apple Bloom's wish came true. And soon enough, Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Sunset, Spike and Starlight were turned back to normal. Twilight Sparkle: We're back to normal! Apple Bloom: Applejack! (as she and Babs hugged her big sister) I'm glad you're back to your own self again! Applejack: I'm just glad y'all came through, Apple Bloom. Sweetie Belle: (hugging her big sister) I don't want to see you as a mouse ever again, Rarity! Rarity: No worries, Little sister. Charlie Brown: Twilight, We're all really sorry about everything we've put you through. Sweetie Belle: Can you ever forgive us? Twilight Sparkle: How can we not forgive any of you. However, Dark Matter appeared to finish off Twilight. Robbie Diaz: Twilight, Look out! Robbie pushes Twilight out of the way and was killed by his own sacrifice. He falls to the ground and Dark Matter laughs. Everyone runs over to him. Sora: Robbie! Robbie lies unconscious as Twilight got up. Twilight Sparkle: No... Future Twilight: Robbie! Yoshi tries to wake him up. Yoshi: Hey! You're the team's leader! You gotta get up! Sora: Come on, Wake up! Rigby: I'm sorry about the time Mordecai and I ate all the ice cream! Future Sunset: Robbie...? Sticks the Badger: Ohhhh... Robbie... Sticks lays her head on the ground. Sora: This is not happening... It can't be happening... It can't... At the secret lab, The feeling map showed Robbie's sacrifice for Twilight. Nadira: Oh no, Robbie! He can't be dead! (sobbing) Ransik: (comforts his daughter) It'll be alright, Nadira. We'll find a way to save him. Nadira: I hope you're right, Daddy. Back in Teletubbyland, Twilight notice the glow on Robbie's Morpher. Twilight Sparkle: Huh? Philmac: Robbie's Morpher is glowing. Gmerl: How is that possible? Blaze the Cat: Twilight, That means you were given the ability to create your own fusion mode. Twilight Sparkle: Really? Riku: Yeah, It's true. Silver the Hedgehog: Go on, Twilight. Use it to put a stop to Dark Matter. Yoshi: Yeah, Do this for Robbie. Future Twilight: You and I both owe him our lives. Kairi: We're all in this together. Twilight Sparkle: (feeling determined) Princess Dark Matter, I'm going to make you pay for what you did to my friend! Princess Dark Matter: Tenacious little fools! You're time is up. Prepare for you're destruction! Twilight Sparkle: Okay, Everyone. It's Morphin' Time! The Mane 6: Harmony, Full Power! Sunset Shimmer: Wisdom Power, Energize! Spike: Honor Power, Unleashed! Starlight Glimmer: Equality Power, Arise! The Harmony Force Ranger Morphing sequence begins. Data Squad Rangers: Data Squad, Initiate! Knuckles the Echidna: Data Squad, Quantum Power! Periwinkle: Power of Frost, Winter Ascend! Sticks the Badger: Spirit of Orange, Ranger Power! Xion: Spirit of Light, Energize! Emerl and Sue: Spirit of Darkness, Darkness Unsealed! Penny: Spirit of Aqua, DNA Power Up! Sonic the Hedgehog: Spirit of Gold, Rise of Excalibur! Sora: Spirit of Silver, Glowing Light! Rigby and Alice: Spirit of Bronze and Lavender, Activate! Karone Hammond: Spirit of Crimson, Unleash the Power! Lucina and Serena: Spirit of Diamond and Pearl, Time and Space Collide! Princess Marina and Princess Kelly: Spirit of Turquoise and Indigo, Full Power! Marty, Shadow, Cindy, 17 and 18: Ranger Spirits, Power Revealed! Trixie, Manic, Sonia, Slider and Coloratura: Ranger Spirits, Unite! Gmerl: Spirit of Platinum, Power Unleashed! The Future Mane 6: Harmony Power, Unite as one! Future Spike and Maud Pie: Jade and Persian Power, Descend! Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Babs Seed, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon: Cutie Mark Power, Release! Blaze the Cat: Sol Emeralds, Give me Strength! Silver the Hedgehog: Spirit of Emerald, Telekinesis Unveiled! Cosmo the Seedrian: Spirit of the Seed, Lend Me Power! Philmac: Spirit of Azure, Ranger Form! Stephanie: Spirit of Rose, Flowers Arise! Kairi and Riku: Heart and Topaz, Powers Unite! The Morphing sequence of the Data Squad Rangers were next. Blaze the Cat: Charmkins, (give them the Morphers and Turbo Ranger Keys) Take these Morphers and Turbo Ranger Keys. Gmerl: Use them to morph. Tommy Muddle: Okay, Shift Into Turbo! And the Charmkins became the seven replicas of the Turbo Rangers. Emily Holmes: Alright, Girls, Let's do this! Glitter Force Warriors: Insert Glitter Charm! Glitter Pact: Activate Glitter Pact! Glitter Force Warriors: Altogether! Glitter Force Makeover! Emily Holmes: Glitter Puff, Apply shades of power! Emily Holmes: Poof, Poof, Glitter Bands Kelsey Hill: The girl is on fire! Lily Parker: The Power of Peace! April Green: Spring has sprung! Chloe Winter: Oh, So cool! Dawn Swanson: Wow, A beautiful sparkling lights! Emily Holmes: Glitter Boots! Twilight Sparkle: (looking at Robbie's Morpher) This is for you, Robbie. Activating Fusion Mode, Data Squad, Initiate! (transforms into the Red Harmony Data Fusion Ranger) Princess Dark Matter: I look forward to this. Twilight Sparkle: Magic Harmony Data Fusion, Red Ranger! Applejack: Honesty! Fluttershy: Kindness! Pinkie Pie: Laughter! Rarity: Generosity! Rainbow Dash: Loyalty! Sunset Shimmer: Wisdom! Spike: Honor! Starlight Glimmer: Equality! All 8 together: Harmony Begin, Our Power Within! Power Rangers Harmony Force! The Harmony Force Symbol appears. Robin Diaz: Data Squad, Female Red Ranger! Mordecai: Data Squad, Blue Ranger! Yoshi: Data Squad, Green Ranger! Future Sunset: Data Squad, Yellow Ranger! Amy Rose: Data Squad, Pink Ranger! Atticus Akito: Data Squad, Grey Ranger! Zoe Batheart: Data Squad, Purple Ranger! Future Starlight: Data Squad, Heliotrope Ranger! Knuckles the Echidna: Data Squad, Quantum Ranger! Periwinkle: Data Squad, Frost Ranger! Sticks the Badger: Data Squad, Orange Ranger! Xion: Data Squad, White Ranger! Emerl: Data Squad, Black Ranger! Sue Morris: Data Squad, Female Black Ranger! Penny: Data Squad, Aqua Ranger! Sonic the Hedgehog: Data Squad, Gold Ranger! Sora: Data Squad, Silver Ranger! Rigby: Data Squad, Bronze Ranger! Alice Diaz: Data Squad, Lavender Ranger! Karone Hammond: Data Squad, Crimson Ranger! Lucina: Data Squad, Diamond Ranger! Serena: Data Squad, Pearl Ranger! Princess Marina: Data Squad, Turquoise Ranger! Princess Kelly: Data Squad, Indigo Ranger! Marty McFly: Data Squad, Titanium Ranger! Shadow the Hedgehog: Data Squad, Talon Ranger! Cindy Vortex: Data Squad, Spring Ranger! Android 17: Data Squad, Onyx Ranger! Android 18: Data Squad, Navy Ranger! Future Trixie: Data Squad, Cyan Ranger! Manic the Hedgehog: Data Squad, Lime Ranger! Sonia the Hedgehog: Data Squad, Magenta Ranger! Slider: Data Squad, Vermillion Ranger! Future Coloratura: Data Squad, Sun Ranger! Gmerl: Data Squad, Platinum Ranger! Future Twilight: Data Squad, Magic Ranger! Future Rainbow Dash: Data Squad, Loyalty Ranger! Future Pinkie Pie: Data Squad, Laughter Ranger! Future Rarity: Data Squad, Generosity Ranger! Future Applejack: Data Squad, Honesty Ranger! Future Fluttershy: Data Squad, Kindness Ranger! Future Spike: Data Squad, Jade Ranger! Future Maud Pie: Data Squad, Persian Ranger! Future Apple Bloom: Data Squad, Cream Ranger! Future Sweetie Belle: Data Squad, Pale Ranger! Future Scootaloo: Data Squad, Citrus Ranger! Future Babs Seed: Data Squad, Tan Ranger! Future Diamond Tiara: Data Squad, Candy Ranger! Future Silver Spoon: Data Squad, Ultramarine Ranger! Blaze the Cat: Data Squad, Sol Ranger! Silver the Hedgehog: Data Squad, Emerald Ranger! Cosmo the Seedrian: Data Squad, Seed Ranger! Philmac: Data Squad, Azure Ranger! Stephanie: Data Squad, Rose Ranger! Kairi: Data Squad, Heart Ranger! Riku: Data Squad, Topaz Ranger! All together: Power's Initiated, Preparing for Battle! Power Rangers Data Squad! The Data Squad Symbol appears. Robo Ruby: I am Robo Ruby, Protector of the Skies! Robo Sapphire: And I am Robo Sapphire, Protector of the Seas! Robo Ruby and Robo Sapphire: Megaforce Cubs, Guardians of the Earth! The Megaforce Symbol appears. Tommy Muddle: Red Charm Turbo Ranger! Willie Winkle: Blue Charm Turbo Ranger! Louis Minty: Green Charm Turbo Ranger! Morning Glory: Yellow Charm Turbo Ranger! Brown-Eyed Susan: Pink Charm Turbo Ranger! Lady Slipper: White Charm Turbo Ranger! Johnny Jump Up: Black Charm Turbo Ranger! All together: Power Rangers Charmkin Turbo! The Turbo Symbol appears. Emily Holmes: A fabulous shimmer! A glow in your heart! I'm Glitter Lucky! Kelsey Hill: When you mess with me, You're playing with fire! I'm Glitter Sunny! Lily Parker: Puppies and kittens! The power of love! I'm Glitter Peace! April Green: A force as strong as life itself! I'm Glitter Spring! Chloe Winter: Cool and swift as the winter wind! I'm Glitter Breeze! Dawn Swanson: A light that gives Kindness! I'm Glitter Shine! Glitter Force Warriors: Time to blaze away to a happy ending! Emily Holmes: Ready, Girls? All together: Shining bright, Here comes the Glitter Force! Twilight Sparkle: United we stand, Together we fight for earth! Power Rangers Unite! All Power Rangers together: Power Rangers Forever! Colors of smokes and explosions appeared as they prepare to fight Dark Matter. Princess Dark Matter: Changelings, Destroy the Rangers! So, The fight begins. Blaze the Cat: Charlie Brown, Get everyone to a safe distance. Charlie Brown: You heard Blaze, Let's go! So, They went towards a safe place to look as they fought Princess Dark Matter and the Changelings. Princess Dark Matter: You're mine, Red Magic Ranger! Twilight Sparkle: You'll never win, Dark Matter. No matter how strong you are, The Power Rangers will always win! Princess Dark Matter: Really... Well, We’ll just see about that! She thrusts her hand forward, Releasing a dark fireball aimed straight at Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: Elemental and Omega Swords, Double Strike! She forced the dark fireball and hits straight back and Dark Matter. Princess Dark Matter: (screams in pain) Twilight Sparkle: It's over, Dark Matter! Princess Dark Matter: It's never over until Nightmare Moon say it's over! And she vanished into thin air, It was a victorious battle they had. Twilight Sparkle: We did it, We won. Just then, The Heart Flower regenerates with Heart Seeds. Charlie Brown: We knew you had it in you, Twilight. And as a sign of our apology, We give our support to you and never tell anyone about you and your friends. Twilight Sparkle: Thanks, Charlie Brown. Charlie Brown: (chuckles as his cheeks turned red) Good Grief. Mordecai: Well, Looks like our work here is done. Emma: Hold on, There's still one more thing we must do. Sticks the Badger: Really, And what might that be? Gmerl: I think we know, Sticks. (points to Robbie) Sticks the Badger: Oh. Knuckles the Echidna: Go for it, Emma. So, Emma was ready to make one of the last two wishes on the Heart Flower. Emma: I wish for Robbie Diaz to be revived. And then, Emma's wish came true and Robbie's stomach started to close as he revives. Robbie Diaz: Ugh.... (starts to get back up) Mordecai: Robbie! (hugging him) Rigby: (joins in the hug) You're back! Serena: Oh, Robbie, Thank goodness you're alright. And everyone gathered for a group hug when the Teletubbies, Tinky-Winky, Dipsy, Laa-Laa and Po joined in. The Teletubbies: Big Hug! Robbie Diaz: Did I missed anything? At the Nightmare Lair, Nightmare Moon was upset with Princess Dark Matter's failed attempts. Nightmare Moon: Impossible! With those Power Rangers in my way, There's no way we stood a chance. Princess Dark Matter: Forgive me, My master and mistress. I have failed you all. Sombra: It is we who failed you, Dark Matter. It's the Rangers who got in your way. Nightmare Moon: It seems desperate times calls for desperate measures. Chrysalis, Summon the Changelings and find me as much Foot Soldiers of every enemies of every Power Rangers you can find. Chrysalis: Yes, Nightmare Moon. Soon, All the evil Foot Soldiers including the Changelings were gathered as Nightmare Moon give her speech. Nightmare Moon: Fellow Foot Soldiers, The time has come to declare war to all of mankind. And once we destroy the Harmony Force Power Rangers, We'll conquer the Earth and make all the humans our slaves. And then, We'll rule the entire universe! All the Foot Soldiers cheered as all the villains laughs evilly. Meanwhile, The Heart Flower floats and the Rose portal opened. Apple Bloom: Oh, Heart Flower, I'm very very sorry! Twilight Sparkle: Everybody, I'm sorry that I yelled to them. Rainbow Dash: What are you saying? Apple Bloom and the Peanuts gang are nice. Emma: Yes. My Boyfriend looks happy and she is not shy. Willie Winkle: That looks great. Johnny Jump Up: We know they can do it. Lily Parker: So do I. Apple Bloom: (giggles) You see, I am very cute after all. All Rangers, Charmkins, Peanuts and Glitter force warriors laughed and the Rose portal closes and sprinkles pink sparkles and petals. Back on planet earth, Ransik became very proud of his Rangers and Flurry Heart is in good hands. Ransik: Excellent on a job well done, Everyone. Twilight Sparkle: Thanks, Ransik. And it was all thanks to Robbie too. (to Robbie) Thank you, Robbie. I owe you one. Robbie Diaz: Oh... Uh.. Sure thing... Twilight... It was nothing. Twilight Sparkle: It was one of the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me. Twilight kisses him in the cheek, Mordecai, Rigby and Yoshi laughed as Robbie blushed bright red. Future Twilight: (chuckled) Ransik: (chuckled) Reminds me of someone I knew who once dated my daughter. Gmerl: So true. Later that day in Sweet Apple Acres, Apple Bloom was calling her teacher, Cheerilee on the phone. Apple Bloom: (calling Cheerilee) Hello, Miss Cheerilee? Cheerilee: Hello, Apple Bloom. How are you? Apple Bloom: Oh, I'm doing alright. Say, Uh... Can I tell ya somethin'? Cheerilee: Of course you can. What is it? Apple Bloom: Well, Uh... I was kinda wonderin' if you had an openin' line for a new concert pianist in trainin'? Cheerilee: Hmm, I think it would be wonderful to have you in piano lessons. Apple Bloom: Really? Sweet! Thanks, Miss Cheerilee. I'll see you tomorrow at school. Bye! (hangs up the phone) Applejack, Big Mac, Granny Smith, I'd got permission from Miss Cheerilee to begin my piano lesson! Applejack: Wow, That's good to here. Apple Bloom: You mean it? Applejack: Little sis, I know you'll make us here very proud. And if Mom and Dad're here today, They'd be so proud of you too. Apple Bloom: (sheds a tear) Thanks, Applejack. And the Apples gathered for a group hug as they rejoice happily. The End Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225